irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Comics Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Irish comics and comics creators that since September 2008 ( )}} '' #6, cover art by Mike McManus, 1982]] Welcome to the Irish Comics Wiki. It's 2010, and we're over 500 articles! There's quite a thriving little comics scene in Ireland, north and south, out there, both in print and on the web, and this site is intended to keep track of them all, and to provide them with a bit of tradition and history to draw on. So in addition to modern comics writers, artists and writer-artists, it also includes political, gag and strip cartoonists, caricaturists and selected illustrators. Most were born in Ireland; some were born elsewhere, but did most of their work in Ireland, and others hail from Ireland but did most of their work elsewhere. A lot of our articles are stubs and could use expanding, we have , and I'm sure there's much more we haven't turned up so far, so please share your knowledge and contribute! You might also like to participate on the comics message board at Boards.ie. *Kiwi Comics is a Wiki keeping track of comics from New Zealand *Hayase does the same for Australia *15 May 2010: Free Irish Comic Day *27 May 2010: Dublin Comic Jam, 8pm upstairs in the Lord Edward Pub opposite Christchurch, Dublin Events 2008 | Events 2009 | Events 2010 ;8 May 2010 *''Murderdrome, controversial mobile comic by Al Ewing and P. J. Holden (2008) ;4 May 2010 *Farseeker, new fantasy webcomic by Len O'Grady *Universal Soldier'' by Alan McKenzie and Will Simpson (1987) *''Sex Warrior'' by Pat Mills, Tony Skinner and Will Simpson (1991) *''Vamps'' by Elaine Lee and Will Simpson (1994-1998) *Keith Burns, artist on Devashard and The Boys ;3 May 2010 *Online multimedia anthology Tales of the..., and contributing comic artist James Byrne *Colourist Wendy Simpson ;1 May 2010 *Mike McManus, writer-artist on Ximoc (early 1980s) ;30 April 2010 *''The Art of Cake Diving'' by Cliodhna Lyons (2007) *''Life Undead'' by Paul Zbyszewski and Stephen Thompson (2009) ;29 April 2010 *''The 8th Wonder'' by Peet Janes and Kilian Plunkett (1994) *''Trouble Magnet'' by Ryder T. Windham and Kilian Plunkett (2000) ;28 April 2010 *Mervyn Johnston, writer-artist in British humour comics *''Short Sharp Shocks'' (2010) by Ger Hankey ;27 April 2010 *Jasper McCrea, creator of 90s comic strip/webcomic Trevor the Cat ;24 April 2010 *Evin Nolan, painter, sculptor, and former Dublin Opinion cartoonist ;20 April 2010 *''dv8, Belfast arts and culture paper, mid-90s *John Marshall, creator of ''Marzipan Comics (2010-) ;19 April 2010 *Joe Aughrim, creator of Faces (2000) *''Fek, Irish ''Viz-imitator (mid-1990s) *''Whale's Mouth, Irish science fiction magazine with a comics supplement, ''Triple Thick Shakes (1985) *''Twisted, 1990s anthology which featured work by future children's author Oisín McGann *Patrick Jones, artist on ''Ximoc (early 1980s) ;10 April 2010 *''Oz: Fall of the Scarecrow King, forthcoming graphic novel by Peter Forbes and Barry McGowan *Forthcoming graphic novels written by Martin Hayes: ''Project Luna: 1947 and Crowley: Wandering the Waste ;8 April 2010 *Kilkenny cartoonist Sebastian Jaster ;6 April 2010 *''Something Wonderful'' by Tommie Kelly (2010-) ;2 April 2010 *Dale Mawhinney, Belfast poet and cartoonist '' by Peet Janes and Kilian Plunkett, 1994]] Kilian Plunkett is an artist born and raised just outside Dublin. He is currently the lead character designer on the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated series for Lucasfilm Animation, and lives in San Francisco. He moved to the USA in the early 1990s, and was hired by Dark Horse Comics to draw two Aliens stories, the miniseries Labyrinth, and the serial "Backsplash" in the anthology Dark Horse Presents, both published in 1993. He drew three more Aliens miniseries, Berserker (1995), Kidnapped (1997) and Havoc (1997). In 1994 he drew an original steampunk serial, The 8th Wonder, written by Peet Janes, which initially appeared in Dark Horse Presents and was later collected in a single volume in 1997. Also at Dark Horse in 1994, he drew the comics adaptation of the film The Mask. 1994 was the year he began his association with Star Wars, drawing covers for Dark Horse's Star Wars: Droids series. He provided cover artwork for numerous Star Wars comics, as well as interior art for the miniseries Shadows of the Empire (1996) and Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand (1998) and the one-shot The Jabba Tape (1998). He wrote and drew "Sandblasted" in Star Wars Tales #4, and drew "Thank the Maker" in #6 (both in 2000). He has also worked at DC, drawing the miniseries The Unknown Soldier, written by Garth Ennis, for Vertigo in 1997, and Trouble Magnet, written by Ryder T. Windham, in 2000. He was the co-artist, with Dave Johnson, on Mark Millar's "Elseworlds" miniseries Superman: Red Son in 2003, and drew JLA: Classified and the comics adaptation of the film Batman Begins in 2005. For 2000AD he drew Judge Dredd in 1998. In 2008 he and three other Bay-area artists published Battle Milk, a book of their art and design. *Elizabeth Shaw *David Norman *Malachy Coney *Tomm Moore *David Wilson *Henry Brocas *John Doyle *Cú Chulainn in comics *Irish small press comics To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Read the draft article style guide for a little guidance on how to write articles. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse